Act Three/Convince allies
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SICKBAY Doctor Carlson walks up to both Taylor and Martin as he removes his gloves. DR. CARLSON: Neck snapped clean. Taylor chimes in. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Anything else Doctor any reason to the murder? Carlson thinks. DR. CARLSON: No other then this mark on his forehead. Doctor Carlson points at the mark on the Ambassador's forehead. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): The Tellarite government will be in an uproar if they hear what happened to S'Rah. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Keep at it Doctor let me know more how he died, I'll be on the bridge. Taylor and Martin leaves Sickbay. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE The doors open and Captain Taylor and Commander Martin ENTER the Bridge. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Smith) Lieutenant hail Starfleet Command, inform them of the death of Ambassador S'Rah and the delegation is onboard the ship and we're heading to Starbase nine. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the communications console. LT. SMITH: Transmission sent Captain. Captain Taylor sits in the Captain's Chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign set course for Starbase Nine warp nine engage. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the console and presses the warp button on the console. EXT-SPACE The Archer leaps into warp with an energy stream trailing behind it. INT-BRIEFING ROOM Commander Martin walks into the briefing room, while the delegates are there as well. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Alright let's get started, after the unexpected death of Tellarite Ambassador S'Rah the Captain has suggested that we complete this meeting onboard the Archer. Ambassador T'Lek chimes in. AMBASSADOR T'LEK: Commander the Federation hasn't come up with away to beat the Romulan Star Empire. Sarek chimes in. AMBASSADOR SAREK: The Federation is trying to hold the line the best they can. T'Lek isn't happy about that. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Archer is at warp speed as an unknown vessel is following the ship and then all of the sudden attacked the Constitution-Class ship. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares. LT. MASON: Shields down to eighty-eight percent! Taylor turns to Lieutenant Smith. CAPT. TAYLOR: Hail them! Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the communication station. LT. SMITH: No response! Ship jolts harder. INT-MAIN ENGINEERING Sparks erupt from the ceiling as Commander Williams chimes in. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Get that conduit stabilized! INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Power hums down. ENS. CARLSON: WE'RE DROPPING OUT OF WARP! EXT-SPACE The Archer drops out of warp, as the unknown ship also drops out of warp. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CAPT. TAYLOR: (To com) Bridge to Engineering Williams what happened!? LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Com voice): That last hit knocked warp drive off-line, we only have impulse now Captain! Ship jolts. ENS. CARLSON: Daniel take us to pattern beta, I'll see if I can shake this guy with impulse. LT. MITCHELL: (Nods) got it. CAPT. TAYLOR: Mister Mason fire photons full spread! LT. MASON: Aye, Captain torpedoes away! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer unleashes a volley of photons they strike the unknown ship, the unknown vessel fires on the Archer again punching through the ship's port shields and causing a scorch mark on the hull and the forward section blowing it off causing debris and bodies float away from the Archer. (End of Act Three, fade out)